Ruby x Aasim Drabbles
by Jayjay1665
Summary: Ruby and Aasim drabbles, some of them are modern au.
1. Kiss Me

Ruby and Aasim sat on the roof of Ruby's house, gazing dreamily at the shining stars painted across the night sky. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder as his head rested on top of hers and his hand gently rubbed small circles on her back. The sound of the gentle breeze sweeping through the cool autumn night and rustling of the changing leaves on the trees was the only source of noise they needed on a night like this.

However, having a little music didn't hurt either.

Aasim pulled out his phone and scrolled through his playlist until he found the perfect song. He pressed play, turned up the volume loud enough for the two of them to hear, but not much so it would disturb the sounds of the night. He set the phone beside him, and let the gentle voice set the mood.

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly _

_Beside the green, green grass_

He felt Ruby snuggle into his shoulder. He smiled and slid his arm securely around her waist, holding her close as the song continued.

_Swing, swing_

_Swing the spinning step_

_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

Aasim closed his eyes letting himself get lost in this moment. He didn't have the best day today, but sitting under the starry sky with the girl of his dreams was all he needed to raise his spirits.

As the song progressed, he noticed that there was something different. There was an extra voice. The song did have another person singing, but that was only towards the end. But the voice he was hearing sounded much more beautiful than any voice he's ever heard.

_So kiss me_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

_Out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

Ruby lifted her head off of his shoulder. Aasim turned his head to look at her, taking note of how the stars sparkled in her baby blue eyes and the moonlight gently reflected off of her fiery red hair. She placed a hand against Aasim's cheek as she whispered the last part of the chorus to him.

_So kiss me._

They leaned towards each other, allowing their lips to meet as the moon and stars watched from above.

Ruby and Aasim share a moment together underneath the night sky.


	2. Be There For You

"Ah…ah…_ACHOO"_ Ruby sneezed, barley having time to cover her mouth with her tissue. She sat in her bed, a box of tissues to her right, and a small waste basket filled with…well, not-so-fresh ones to her left. She blew her nose loudly and added the tissue to the ever-growing pile on her left.

She sighed to herself as she thought of the events her sickness would make her miss that day. She had promised Ms. Martin she would help her organize her files of student records. Not the most fun job to do as the nurse's assistant, but she would gladly do it anyway to help and spend time with her favorite mentor.

The cooking class was also holding their annual cooking competition, and Omar was making his famous chicken pot pie, her favorite.

An alert from her cellphone snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed it off her night stand and read the new message.

**I'm on my way over.**

Ruby smiled as she read Aasim's text. When she texted him earlier that day saying she was sick, he had insisted on taking care of her as soon as school let out. Louis even texted her earlier and told her that Aasim was even hinting at skipping school that day to look after her. "_Aasim willing to skip school...just for me." __S_he thought with a warm smile.

Another text disrupted her thoughts,

**Omar gave me some of his chicken pot pie to give to you. He and I knew how excited you were to try some. Want me to bring you anything else? Tissues, medicine…flowers?** 😉

She chuckled softly as she texted him back.

**Oh ty! And nah I don't need anything else. 😄Ya really don't have to fuss too much hon. It's just a head cold. ❣**

She rested her phone in her lap as she awaited her boyfriend's next response. "_That boy is one of the sweetest people I've ever met." _she thought to herself with a smile.

Her phone soon dinged once more, announcing a new message. She lifted the phone closer to her face, and felt tears sting her eyes as she read his message.

**It could be a cold or the flu. Something small or something important. Whatever it is I'll be there to support you and love you. Whenever you need me. For anything and everything, I'll be there for you. ❤**


	3. Walking Through The Park On A Snowy Day

Aasim and Ruby walked side by side through the park, the path before them laid with a thin blanket of snow. Earlier in the week, the two had decided to go on a walk through their local park. And although the snow came unexpectedly, they decided to go through with their plans and enjoy some time together before Aasim had to leave out of town to visit family.

Aasim shivered as he attempted to bring some warmth into his body by rubbing his arms. The frosty air nipped at his nose and cheeks causing them to become an embarrassing shade of red. He would also somehow manage to always catch a cold during this time of year. His nose would start dripping, his throat would get scratchy…

Winter wasn't exactly his favorite time of year.

Ruby, on the other hand, adored winter. The way the snow would cover the ground. The way everything just seemed calm and peaceful. But, to be completely honest, the nature and the atmosphere weren't the only things she adored about winter. There was something new she discovered about this certain season that unintentionally piqued her interest…

She turned her head slightly to look at Aasim.

The way he hugged himself trying to keep warm. The way his cheeks and nose tinted an adorable color of red. The way the contrasting colors of the snowflakes seemed to pop against his black hair. The cute little pout nestled upon his face…

She smiled to herself as she grabbed hold of Aasim's arm and nestled her head against his shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend's cheeks had begun to glow a darker shade of red. A shade of red that was not caused by the cool conditions of the weather.

Yes, Aasim was one of the things that made her favorite season even better.


	4. I Know You

"So, what is it you wanted ta talk about, Aasim?" Ruby asked with a soft smile.

"Well," Aasim began as he felt whatever confidence he had left drain out of him.

She always managed to do that to him…her smile, her dialect, her kindness, her fierceness…

Everything about her, everything she did just managed to reduce him to a nervous, stuttering mess.

"I, uh…I needed to tell you," he scratched the back of his neck as he tried to form his words correctly. "I…I really- "

"Hang a minute, Aasim." Ruby interrupted. "There's…actually somethin' I should say to ya first, actually. Somethin I've been meanin' to say for a while." She confessed as her gaze shifted to the ground.

"Oh…A-alright."

She took a deep breath and tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"That day, when you, Violet, and Omar got kidnapped…I…I thought I might never see y'all again…see you again…and I…oh, Aasim, I'm so sorry." She choked out as lowered her head and squeezed her eyes to try her best and hide the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, Ruby." Aasim reached out and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ruby, what do you have to be sorry for? The raiders coming wasn't your fault." He explained gently as he rubbed his hands up and down her forearms in a comforting motion.

"I know…but, what if somethin' woulda happened to ya, Aasim? And I…" she choked out a small sob. "And the last thing I did to ya before y'all got taken away was hit you…" she admitted, shame coating her voice.

Aasim cringed and bit his lip slightly as he thought back to that evening. Yeah… that wasn't particularly fun…

"Well, I mean, it wasn't you fault. I shouldn't have- "

"No, Aasim, no…I shouldn't 've done that to ya." She sniffed "And, just the thought that that could've been the last time we woulda seen each other…that coulda been yer last memory of me…" she sniffed again as more tears poured from her eyes. "Oh, Aasim…I'm so sorry."

Aasim felt his heart ache as he watched the girl he adored and admired so much break down in front of him. While completely disregarding his previous nerves, he gently pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Ruby," he whispered softly into her hair, "I'm not angry you. I never was."

She sniffed once more. "But I should've been kinder to ya. I- "

"Ruby, I already know how kind you are. I see it all the time, every day. Even if you may have your harsh moments, I know what kind of person you are." He pulled back so he could look into her blue eyes.

"I know you're sweet, compassionate, caring, loyal…You're amazing, Ruby. Not one or any amount of …not so pleasant times will make me think otherwise. As long as you keep being you, nothing is ever gonna make me adore you any less."

He stiffened slightly as those last few words left his mouth. As did Ruby. She stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, her plump cheeks slightly pinker than usual, and tears still glistening in her sapphire eyes.

"I…I, uh…" Aasim began to stutter as he felt his cheeks heat up. "I mean…"

Ruby choked out a laugh as a watery smile spread over her face. She held Aasim in a tight embrace, and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh, Aasim." She whispered with a small giggle.

Aasim felt himself smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around her torso, happily returning her sweet embrace.


End file.
